The War of Dusk
by Blades of Silver
Summary: ON HOLD In this land of Tyranny, this land of hate, of cruelty and darkness was a small light. The light would soon to go on to do great things. This light, along with some new friends would save the land of Nohansen Hyrule. Of course there is much hardsh
1. Chapter 1

I do not own zelda

* * *

War Of Dusk

Chapter 1-Plans for Escape

In this land of Tyranny, this land of hate, of cruelty and darkness was a small light. The light would soon to go on to do great things. This light, along with some new friends would save the land of Nohansen Hyrule. Of course there is much hardship along the way. Anyway, here is there story….

-Nokatsu Fortress-

"Boy!" A voice echoed in the dreary halls. The said boy looked up and stared defiantly into the beady eyes of a moblin. This boy had dark brown hair that was shoulder length and tangled beyond repair. His face was covered in grime and he had Ocean blue eyes that seemed unnatural on his face. He was wearing a ragged brown tunic that was getting too small for him and some ragged brown pants much in the same state. His name was Terean.

The Moblin on the other hand was not like most moblins, he had 2 pale yellow circles underneath his eyes, and his skin was not tinted blue like the rest of his kin but yellow. Most moblin's resemble pigs but this one looked a little more humanoid then the rest. The moblin was wearing a black and silver robe with a bronze coloured cloak. He was a spellcaster and his weapon? A black staff that radiates darkness from the core of the wood. Many of the slaves in this fortress have fallen prey to this moblin and are never seen again. Some of the slaves believe they have died, while others believe they have or still are suffering an even crueler fate. The moblin in question is called General Jubaku.

Jubaku, not tolerating defiance whacked Terean and he fell onto the ground. Before he could recover the moblin pulled him up by the hair and started dragging him toward the northern exit of the pits (A/N: The pits are where the slave's are kept). This drew Terean to one conclusion; he was heading toward the throne room. So O'alok wished to speak to him eh? Too bad Terean didn't wish to have anything to do with the person that kidnapped him and brought him here. He was so lost in his thoughts almost didn't catch what Jubaku was saying,

"Remember to bow to the lord boy! He will have no tolerance for your petty defiance."

Jubaku nodded to the darknut guards and in turn they opened the door into the scarcely decorated room. The carpet leading up to the thrones was coloured a dull grey which made it blend in with the grey walls, ceiling and floor. Terean turned his attention away from the décor and onto the 2 people in front of him.

One had sickly pale skin, neat, black hair and chestnut brown eyes; this gave him the appearance of a vampire. He was wearing a red silk shirt, formal black pants and a red and black cape that flowed onto the floor. This was O'alok; the human that has destroyed countless villages taking the young and newborn children as his slaves. The young able bodied men turn into a soldier that easily bends to his will.

But the other one; he was just a boy. Did O'alok destroy another family and this the only survivor? Thinking of this caused Terean to boil in anger, how dare he tear loved ones apart? Make a mother watch as their son or daughter is taken away; it's just not right!

The boy Terean was looking at had clean, short black hair, tanned skin with tear-stains along his cheeks. He had Olive-green eyes that were filled with fear and they threatened to water again. As for his attire he wore a black tunic and brown pants.

"State your name and age," came an emotionless voice that brought him out of Terean's stupor. He knew that if he showed any defiance here; his short miserable life would end before he could even live it.

"Terean Al'anok, age 13" was his muttered reply,

"You will be the one to instruct Katsu Sutoro in the proper way to serve your master. Understand!" O'Alok said in his emotionless, uncaring, demanding tone.

"I understand-" And before Terean could finish what he was saying he was dragged away again only on the other side of him was this Katsu Sutoro. The large steel door was flung open and Terean and Katsu were thrown inside and landed on the ground with a thud. A moment later the door was shut which left all the other slaves in darkness except for the few candles that were lit in the pit

"Terean thank the goddesses you are alright!" A familiar voice shouted in the silence. Terean looked up and into the dulled blue eyes of Misara Y'atha. This was his first friend and the one that got him through his depression when he appeared here all those years ago. She had long blond hair that went down to her waist and sparkling green eyes. Her skin was pale like the rest of them. She two years older then Terean and wore a simple brown dress.

"What is it Misara?" Terean asked truly puzzled. She was normally a shy quiet girl, not one for making outbursts like she just did.

"In a few hours there will be a breakout! They said that you are going to have a major role in this plan for freedom. So hurry! Grab anything your thinking of taking with you and head over there; they need to tell you our plan. Don't worry I will take care of this boy." Terean gave a thankful look to Misara and hurried up to where the plans where being made.

"Ah Terean, glad you could make it; we were getting worried." A kind voice said to him. This was Ren; no one knew his last name. Ren was the oldest of us all at the age 24. He was originally going to be part of the army but after his second raid he lost his right arm; so they brought him here. He had dark blond hair that went down to his shoulders. It was held back by a small piece of cloth. He wore a brown tunic and black pants.

"Ren! You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" Terean said shaking his hand.

"Now I am sure you know why you were summoned here? Am I assuming correctly?" He asked seriously.

"Yes Misara told me everything." Terean replied shortly. Ren was Terean's role model therefore he showed the greatest respect to the man.

"Good, that will save us a lot of time. Now, we are going to be split up into two groups. One will be led by Al'shara, and I shall be the leader of group two. Terean this is what you must do: you must enter Jubaku's private rooms when you are called out for duty again; find a way to escape O'alok. There lies a closet with three golden triangles on it, stained yellow. Inside the closet is a small silver key, starting to rust with age. That will break us out of this room; then you shall go with group 2 as we leave, stealthily, through the East entrance. Don't worry about the guards; Al'shara and I will be wearing disguises. Now hurry off and prepare!"


	2. Chapter 2

Talon: I do not own zelda, though i wish i did

Akemi: But then you would destroy the game's reputation!

Talon: Hehe, i supposed i would, fluffy bunny rabbits are that good for a zelda game u

* * *

**War of Dusk**

Chapter 2-Sacrifice

_Last quote: "Good, that will save us a lot of time. Now, we are going to be split up into two groups. One will be led by Al'shara, and I shall be the leader of group two. Terean this is what you must do: you must enter Jubaku's private rooms when you are called out for duty again; find a way to escape O'alok. There lies a closet with three golden triangles on it, stained yellow. Inside the closet is a small silver key, starting to rust with age. That will break us out of this room; then you shall go with group 2 as we leave, stealthily, through the East entrance. Don't worry about the guards; Al'shara and I will be wearing disguises. Now hurry off and prepare!"_

Terean nodded, feeling anxious, excited and terrified. This was his chance for escape, but he had to go into Jubaku's private rooms of all things! _How am I going to make it out alive? _Terean thought idily; his doubt of success slowly increasing. He quickly bottled those emotions. His chance of success would vanish if he kept thinking this way.

He slowly made his way to his 'room'. The room was small and the walls were coloured a dull gray and there was nothing on the dirt floor except for 6 tattered blankets, that overlapped each other, as there wasn't a lot of room for all six of them. The room was dimly lit up by one torch over by the room entrance.

Terean quickly made his way over to the right corner, where he picked up a ring. It was pure gold and had a triangle engraved on it; beside the triangle there was a phrase in small writing, "_Ai erisan ug'avi sk'neal ato ry'lio kec_". Terean didn't know what that meant but he had it as long as he could remember; he was surprised that Jubaku didn't take it as his own as soon as he was captured as a child. But since he had it, he kept it hidden on him, never putting it on in case it got taken by one of the guards.

But this time was an exception; Terean put it on for good luck and walked out of the room for hopefully the last time. Terean jumped in surprise when an unfamiliar, high, male voice said from behind him, "What is going on? Why is everyone so busy?"

Terean turned around, it was the black-haired boy from before; Katsu, he thought and said aloud, "We have been planning to break out of Jubaku fortress for a while and now that the time is right, we are getting ready to leave. So if you have anything with you; get it now, as if all goes well, we shall never return here again." Katsu nodded and as if remembering something asked a question, "Eh Terean? Do you know who my father is, the guard's do speak his name a lot. His name is-" Katsu was quickly cut off by Misara, who ran up to the pair, "Katsu! Terean! There you are! Katsu you're in group 2, with me and alas Terean, it's time to get the plan into action, you have been summoned for work! Now go!"

"I shall! By the goddesses, let us succeed!" Terean exclaimed. With on last look at Misara and Katsu, Terean ran off; knowing it was not good to dawdle, as it resulted in beatings.

Terean took a deep breath as he walked toward the moblin that was here to bring him out. The place that was so full of life at preparing for the escape, was now quiet, no one made a sound; If O'alok gets word of this we'll never escape, Terean thought wearily.

"Come along!" The moblin grunted and pushed Terean out the door, "and the lot of ya, get back to what you were doing!" The moblin grunted satisfied as they scampered off to continue what they were doing before; preparing for when Terean came back through that door, and hopefully with a small silver key.

"You'll be cleaning the throne room today; the great Shin will be inspecting Jubaku's fortress tomorrow, not that I expect YOU to care slave." Terean was in shock, tomorrow Shin is coming? _We **HAVE** to escape by then!_ He thought rising into a panic. Another shove from the moblin brought Terean from his musings. He took a look at the surroundings; he was the only one in here besides the moblin which left soon after.

"Now is my chance, if I do not go now, I will not be able to get the key! It sure is a good thing the throne room is so close by Jubaku's rooms." Terean said to himself softly as if afraid if he spoke any louder; he would lose his chance. Terean ran stealthily out of the room, being careful to stop as a darknut would near. Now he was in front of the door; Terean turned the handle and winced as the door creaked open and slid in, being sure to shut the door behind him.

Terean absorbed his surroundings. It appeared to be some sort of entry way, as there were a lot of doors you could enter through from there. The doors were stained a rich red-brown colour and the walls were the colour of oak. Terean pushed open the door that led to the master bedroom; second from the right, he had been here once before, and it was an experience he never wanted to repeat again; Jubaku was terrifying and chilling to the core; not many people knew what he looked like and Terean was one of the privileged few. Terean saw the closet and opened it; there was the silver key, smiling a little, her pocketed it. But there was something else that caught his eye in there.

It was a sword, a gleaming white in colour that it just seemed to glow and the hilt with blue with three golden triangles at the top. Terean sub-consciously fiddled with the ring and a bright light emitted from the sword. Seconds later, all that remained was a silver chain and a sword pendant; he put it on but froze when he heard the handle turning.

"By the stars!" he whispered and glanced at the closet; it was his only hope. Terean pulled himself in and shut the door until it was open just a crack. The door opened just seconds after Terean shut the closet door. He held his breath, waiting for Jubaku to leave.

"What happened? I could've sworn there was someone in here." As Terean peered out of the closet door, he watched Jubaku look around the room. Jubaku has deathly white skin, from never exposing himself to the sun, his hair was white with age but that didn't make him look any less terrifying. The worst part about him were his eyes, they are pitch black and could seemingly see straight into your soul, see everything you've done, tell the lies from the truth and once your look into them you find it hard to unlock your gaze.

Jubaku slowly walked toward the closet and Terean froze with fear. He was going to get caught! He just knew it! Jubaku stopped right in front of the closet and took a look at the engravings on the closet. "And here you said Zelda that your descendants were going to return and take back the fortress," A deep hoarse laugh followed, "A dying women's words are all they are and as long as I have the master sword, no 'hero'," he sneered, "is going to stop me!" Jubaku swiftly walked out of the door slamming it behind him.

Terean blinked and thought, _who was Zelda? And why is she so significant? Wait a minute, I actually did it! I got the key from Jubaku!_ Terean slowly made his way out of the closet and room with no distractions and quickly ran back to the throne room where he proceeded to quickly clean up the throne room. After several agonizing long hours he was allowed to return to the small slave community.

Terean slowly walked up to one of the slaves talking and asked where he could find Ren. He was quickly pointed toward the location he was at mere hours before. Terean quickly sprinted off toward it and exclaimed, "REN!"

Ren turned around and broke out into a small smile, "Ah…Terean you made it back. Were you able to get it?"

Terean nodded, "Yes it is right here." He held up the key and wisely decided not to mention the sword.

Ren shouted in a commanding voice, "Our time is now! We shall escape tonight and head to village Aleiha; the only free, rebel town left where we can spend the rest of our days in rest and relaxation! Prepare yourselves into the two groups! We are getting out of here!" The rest of the slaves broke out in smiles, wisely decided not to cheer in case it caused some of the moblins to come down here and check things out. They quickly scattered into the two groups and Al'shara and Ren put on their disguises. The slaves filed out the door like they would normally, shuffling and heads bent in submissiveness. They were half way out when a moblin came up and asked in its gruff, grunting voice, "Where are you taking them, slaves? Shin is coming tomorrow don't you know?"

"Lord Jubaku's order's were to take them to the eastern and west exits. Just following orders." Al'shara said in here best imitation of a moblin's voice.

"Jus' following orders you say?" The moblin pulled the disguise off of Al'shara, "though' so, **GUARDS SIGNAL THE ALARM! THE SLAVES ARE ESCAPING**!" He roared and darknuts came out ready to bring them back into the compound.

"Scatter everyone! Let's go!" Came the voice of Ren as chaos broke out. Terean tried to weave his way in and out through the mass. Suddenly, Terean heard a grunt, and had just enough time to turn around to see O'alok charging at him; weapon raised. Terean closed his eyes to prepare for impact, but the fatal blow never came. It was Ren! He jumped in the way of the blow and he has a gaping hole where his heart should be; he was bleeding profusely.

"No…" Terean shook his head in denial, it just couldn't be true; his rolemodel couldn't be dead!

"Terean…seek out…Aleiha…and take down…Shin with the army there…Save us all, hero…" Ren closed his eyes for the last time. Suddenly Terean yelled out in agony, O'alok stabbed his arm, quickly grabbing Ren's fallen weapon; he went to parry the next blow.

"Forgotten about me have you?" O'alok sneered and even with Ren's dagger, he was still no match for O'alok and made slid away from O'alok before he could figure out Terean had left the fight. Later I'll kill you for killing Ren, Terean thought, I **_swear_** it!


End file.
